Esperando
by Shazuko1
Summary: Te esperaré, digas lo que digas, te estaré esperando.


Esperando

_Querido Naruto:_

_Voy a esperarte, y me da igual lo que digas, o lo que me escribas. Sé que ahora mismo pensarás que estoy cometiendo una estupidez, que no es propio de mí, pero me da igual, voy a esperarte, y me da igual lo que pienses. Sé que tú ahora estás con Hinata, y que, además, estáis a punto de casaros, es más, ahora mismo la boda debe de estar celebrándose, pero quiero que leas esto, y que lo hagas en voz alta, quiero que todos lo escuchen. Quiero que todos sepan, incluida tu futura esposa, que voy a esperarte hasta el final de mis días. Que me va a dar igual que Hinata te bese, que no me quieras. Me has apoyado mucho Naruto, por eso quiero devolvértelo, dándote mi vida entera._

Te esperaré.  
No importa quien te bese, yo te esperaré.  
No importa que me quieras, yo te escucharé.  
Si tú me has dado tanto, yo te esperaré,  
Y te daré mi vida entera. 

_Y, sí, lo repito, voy a seguir esperándote, porque sé, que algún día volverás a mí, como antes, cuando yo no me daba cuenta. Esperaré donde sea, en la sombra o en la luz. Sé que me verás, aunque quieras evitarlo. No me va importar verte abrazar a tu amada, porque voy a seguir amándote, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Voy a darte mi vida entera._

_  
_Te esperaré.  
Te esperaré en las sombras, siempre allí estaré.  
No importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver.  
No importa quien te abrace, yo a ti te amaré,  
Y te daré mi vida entera. 

_Sí, y me va a dar igual, porque el amor que siento por dentro, es mucho más fuerte que todo ese sufrimiento de cuando veo que no estoy en tus brazos, o no te beso. Mi amor va muy por encima de tu reciente desprecio hacia mi persona. Este dolor, es mío, pero también tuyo, y lo sabes._

Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
De tanto desprecio, de toda razón.  
Porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo  
Tuyo y mío. 

_Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿dónde están esos besos aún guardados, deseando salir? Tú lo sabes, solo tú. Y, cuando despiertes de ese letargo de falso amor, seguiré esperándote, sentada en mi sofá._

_  
_Donde estarán, los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
Lo sabes tú, y nadie más.  
Y al despertar, me sentaré en mi lado del sofá,  
Para esperarte una vez más. 

_Sí, lo sabes, voy a seguir esperándote. Conoces esa pena que siento al verte con ella, tanto la conoces que, si llegas a despreciarme realmente, me moriré. Cuando no estés a mi lado, no voy a llorar por ello, solo voy a esperarte, toda mi vida._

_  
_Te esperaré.  
Mi pena contenida la conoces bien,  
Tan bien que si me dejas moriré de pie.  
No lloraré tu ausencia, solo esperaré,  
Y te daré mi vida entera. 

_Sabes que la traición que me estás haciendo ahora me da igual, me es indiferente, mi amor está por encima de todo eso, hasta de la razón. Y porque todo este dolor que siento, es tuyo y mío. _

_  
_Porque mi amor está por encima de tanta traición,  
De tanto desprecio, de toda razón.  
Porque el dolor que llevo dentro es todo  
Tuyo y mío 

_Y, aún, sigo preguntándome, ¿qué es de esos besos que aún no han visto la luz? Quiero besar esos labios, y sé que, algún día, lo haré. Y, cuando ese amor termine, voy a estar esperando a que vengas a buscarme, sentada en cualquier parte, pero esperándote._

Donde estarán, los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
Lo sabes tú y nadie más.  
Y al despertar, me sentaré en mi lado del sofá,  
Para esperarte una vez más. 

_Sí, Naruto, ¿dónde están esos besos? Necesito que me lo digas, quiero saberlo, porque solo tú conoces su paradero._

Donde estarán, los besos que aún nos quedan por contar,  
Lo sabes tú y nadie más. 

_Sabes también, que yo, si no tengo tu amor, soy de todo, de todo menos yo misma. Me está doliendo mucho el corazón, por eso me marcho de Konoha, pero, el día que vengas a buscarme, estaré esperándote, solo debes guiarte por el olor del amor, y sé que lo conoces. Te seguiré esperando, amor mío._

_Sakura. _

_  
_Yo sin tu amor  
Soy un montón de cosas menos yo.  
Me duele tanto el corazón... 

Naruto terminó de leer la carta, y, cuando dirigió la vista a los allí presentes, todos estaban asombrados. Lentamente dirigió su vista hacia Hinata, y la vio, serena y tranquila, con una sonrisa en la cara, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Naruto sabía que significaba eso.

-Hinata, yo...-comenzó el rubio en un vano intento por explicarse

-No, Naruto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí ya-le dijo Hinata mostrando una sonrisa aún más grande-Ve con ella, por favor, ve.

Naruto dudó un momento, pero, finalmente, se dirigió corriendo a la puerta del lugar donde se oficiaba la ceremonia, para traspasarla e ir a buscar a su verdadero amor, no sin antes girarse hacia Hinata y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hinata, seguro que alguien está esperándote a ti también-dicho esto el rubio comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia las puertas de Konoha, justo allí, se encontraba una joven de cabellos rosados y orbes verdes.

-No te has... marchado-dijo el chico recobrando el aliento

-Te estaba esperando-contestó ella

-Como siempre.

-Como siempre-dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa

-Te amo-le dijo él al cabo de un tiempo

-Ya lo sabía-le respondió-Y estoy muy segura de que yo también.

-¿Vamos a buscar esos besos?-le preguntó él radiante de alegría

-Creo que podremos empezar aquí mismo.

Y allí, bajo los últimos colores del día, con la suave brisa acariciándolos, y haciendo volar las hojas de un cerezo hacia ellos, se besaron, comenzando su búsqueda.

Porque los amores siempre están esperando, a que llegue alguien, y les ayude a buscar pequeñas gotas de cariño, ternura y amor. Porque los amores, quieran o no, van a estar esperando. Esperando que alguien espere con ellos, o que alguien vaya a buscarlos. Esperándote. Esperando.

Otro, otro, ¡OTRO! ¿Cuántos van seguidos? ¡TRES! Y aún encima estoy preparando un fic largo, sobre las hijas de Naruto y Sakura, vamos, va desde que se casan, hasta que mueren todos, eso lo podéis ver en Coronel, que era como quería que terminara, pero... ¡No! ¡No será así! terminará bien, todos felices y contentos XD. Aparecerán, además de esas dos, los hijos de Sasuke y Hinata, de Shikamaru e Ino, y alguno más por ahí, pero hay una cosa segura, Naruto tiene hermanos. Son los que aparecen en Coronel. Bueno, sin nada más... ¡Un momento! Dedicado a jessy moon 15, me sé su nombre XD, a seethersan, a todos los que me postearon el último fic, mi no recordar XD, y a los que me leéis, y a Kitsunero, que, a pesar de que no ha posteado en ninguno de estos, sé que quiere que haga más, porque le gustan, y eso me anima. Pues eso, hasta pronto. Saludos.


End file.
